


Tumbling Through Time

by Arakyune



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not good btw, Storytelling, Time Travel, Weirdness, just trying to find writing style, writing experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakyune/pseuds/Arakyune
Summary: "Mama, tell me a story!" two little boys looked up at their mother deep in thought."Alright, which would you like?""About a Sad Prince and a heroine." at that, the mother smiled.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Tumbling Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> Architecture is hard and this probably make as much sense as the lecture to me
> 
> Written in school, will edit once I get back home

_ "Mama, Mama, you promised to tell us story tonight!" _

_ "Oh, you are right, of course. Alright then, to bed with you and I'll bring the book" _

_ "No book! I want mama's story about the Sad Prince and the heroine!! He will like it as well, right" _

_ The small boy beside the older noded mutelly. _

_ "That one? But you must have heard that one at least a dozen times already." _

_ "It's my favourite!" _

_ "Alright dear. Let's get you two to bed first." _

* * *

It was no secret in the monastery that Jeralt loved his children very much, and may have been a bit too overprotective when it came to them.

At first, people thought he was only scared, for his children supposedly didn't like interacting with others much, but after the famous argument with Seteth that echoed through the monastery even numerous days after, people realised just how wrong they were.

Jeralt Eisner loved his children more than anything else in the world. He loved them, and so he helped them teach classes, he glared at people who even dared to make any comments about the seemingly emotionless twins, and stood menacingly behind his children, just to make sure they were listened to. Not that they needed it, mind you. The Eisner twins took to their new life at the monastery like a fish to water.

Their classes were taught in unique ways that allowed their students to make the best of their time in class, as was proved in the mock battle at the start of the school. Black eagles didn't stand a chance in the crossfire between Blue lions and Golden deer, as the twins were determined to prove that they were the superior tactician to everyone, but mainly their father. Many priest would later claim that they saw the famous Jeralt the blade breaker, crying as his daughter, Beleth, finally landed the final hit on her brother.

But proudness didn't stop him from fretting over them when he finally learned just what kind of injuries they caused to each other, nevermind that they used practice weapons only and those cuts really weren't that deep.

As such, people were expecting a bloodbath and chaos from the overprotective parent once anyone got  _ a bit too close  _ to the twins. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, that wasn't what happened.

* * *

_ "There was once a young prince who believed that he was all alone. He was strong and pretty, and many people turned to look at him whenever he passed by, but he was also very sad." _

_ "He was sad because he was left behind, right?!" _

_ "Well yes, but they didn't want to leave him behind, remember? Just like mama would never leave you alone if there was any other choice. But well, as it was, the prince was alone, at least that's what he thought. _

_ "Then, one day, he met a young lady who never smiled, but was chosen to stay with him and the people around him, just like her brother was chosen to help lead another young man in his quest. _

_ "As months passed, the young prince spent many days with a girl, and eventually, for the first time, the girl smiled at him, and he fell in love instantly. _

* * *

Somehow, it was his son, Byleth, who ended up walking through the monastery hand in hand with a purple-haired boy, who many could swear was expelled few years back, smiling softly at his new, emotionless professor, first.

And to everyone's surprise, the professor smiled back, his expression as warm as a sun.

Jeralt only stood on the sidelines, watching and smiling as well.

* * *

_ "Eventually, the girl fell in love with him as well, just as her brother fell in love with a sewer rat." _

_ "Bleh, I don't like rats." _

_ "Then it's a good thing that it wasn't really a rat, isn't it? The rat was actually a young man who got cursed by a sorcerer who wanted to keep him in his grasp to control him easily. With the help of the siblings, they broke the curse and the rat chose to stay with the brother." _

_ "Did he love him as well?" _

_ "Eventually, but it took a long time and much effort for the rat to drop his defences and let himself fall. But that it another story. _

* * *

Nobody really knew how did Yuri and the rest of the Ashen wolves ended up in the Golden deer classroom, but since nobody was complaining, they stayed. 

Balthus actually started making some money off of Claude as a somewhat unwilling test subject for his mystery potions, all the while Hilda bugged him to just get help from her brother, unless he wanted to end up poisoned.

The girls get along well enough with the other, and Hapi in particular became quite a good friends with Linhardt, or at least that's what everyone assumed happened, since they were seen napping together quite often.

Yuri on the other hand moved from the Abyss, to his professor's private quarters as soon as he was able without Seteth throwing him out. His interactions with Jeralt were also quite quiet, and if not, at least they were private, often speaking together only behind closed doors, with Byleth present more often than not.

* * *

_ "The girl and a prince were in love with eachother, and the girl made the prince open his eyes and realize he wasn't alone, that he had many friends and people who cared for him as he cared for them. _

_ "But then, the prince lost himself to the darkness and the girl was cursed to sleep for five long years. _

_ "Many tried to help the prince, but none succeeded as the prince lost himself to his madness. And then the girl woke up. _

_ "They reunited, and yet the darkness didn't give the prince up so easily. Only after long months with his friends did the prince finally returned from the darkness to lead the country he was born to lead. _

_ "Eventually, he and the girl married and had par of beautiful children, and all seemed well. But then, something unthinkable happened, and the new king passed away, killed by the enemies none of them saw comming, leaving the girl behind. _

_ "The girl cried and cried, but then, her brother came to her with an idea, idea to turn back time to before she met the prince and make sure that the prince would live with her to see another day." _

* * *

Soon enough, despite the fact that the prince of The Holy kingdom of Fargeus was never outright seen with professor Beleth, even he was invited to Jeralt's quarters as well. Despite being there for less than thirty minutes, he came out as white as a sheet of paper, looking terrified to the point that even Claude didn't dare to laugh.

Beleth had a long chat with her father the same evening.

* * *

_ "That doesn't make sense! People can't turn back time." _

_ The mother chuckled. _

_ "That's right. But the siblings were no ordinary people, they were actually a goddess who reincarnated into their bodies. And so the two of them turned back time. _

_ "They meant to keep their travel a secret, but their father saw right through them, and made them tell him the truth. After them, he promised to help them as much as he could, since he loved them and wanted only the best for them. _

_ "Soon enough, they were surprised the second time, as a Rat that fallen for the brother found them and revealed he also came back in time as well." _

_ "How did he came back?? He wasn't the goddess?!" _

_ "You are right, he wasn't. But he had the blood of the saint and the goddess flowing through his veins, and so when the twins rewind time, he came with them. _

_ "The rat was actually really smart and helped them make a plan to help the sad prince and defeat their enemies who killed the prince before, while also saving as many people as possible." _

* * *

The battle of Eagle and Lion was ironically won by the Golden deer and Ashen wolves joined force, with the tactics made by professor Byleth.

* * *

_ "Just like before the rewind, the prince met the girl, and eventually they both fell in love again, just as a brother and the rat realized once again that they loved eachother unconditionally and promised themselves their forever. _

_ "Once again, the prince fell into the darkness, and yet this time, the girl was by his side through it all, and eventually, the prince once again achieved his victory, and married the girl, only this time, it happened a bit sooner and together, they managed to save many people along the way, including their families and friends. _

_ "And that's the end." _

* * *

The war started with both teachers by their students side. While Blue Lions with Dimitri and Beleth lead a main attack team on the empire, while golden deer were in charge of defence in Kingdom and Alliance.

The war against the Empire and those who Slither in the dark was finally won one and half years later, with Dimitri as a new king of Fodlan, and Claude as a King of Almyra. The peace between the two countries was made almost instantly, but it would still take some time until all the prejudice would leave both kingdoms.

After the war, Byleth and Yuri got married and shortly after disappeared without a trace.

The church of Seiros fell to ruin as soon as the Kingdom regained stability, and it's place took a free religion of Sothis, without a head figure and with acceptance to other religions. Many people refused to let church of Seiros go, but ultimately, many years later, Sothis' words of acceptance were accepted by the high population of Fodlan, and church of Seiros disappeared from the surface of Kingdom

Beleth married Dimitri after the official coronation and many years later they had two children, both boys. They passed from an old age, while their legacy continued to spread through legends many years after.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Again, again!!" said the olders from the boys, and their mother smiled fondly at them.

"What about the rat and the brother?" asked the younger one with wide eyes.

"They returned to the underground, where they stayed, unchanging in the passage of time. They may even live forever, the two of them." said the mother with a sad smile.

"But that would mean the girl is the same, right? The prince will pass again and she will be left alone!"

The mother shook her head slowly, "No, the girl gave all her might into rewinding the time. By the time she met the prince again, she wasn't more of the goddess than the prince himself. They will be together for a long time, living happy but mortal lives."

"Isn't that sad??" asked the younger.

"No, of course not. The mortal life might seem short, but in reality, it's all we have. As such, we should try to make our life as productive and happy as they can be. The prince and the girl did all they could and one day, they will pass, satisfied with the work they did to make the world a better place.

"And even if somehow their enemies came back after that, the brother and rat will be here to look after the word they left behind, making sure the next generations can see the peace they made."


End file.
